1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motor for driving a carriage, particularly, which is adapted to position a magnetic head in a magnetic memory.
2. Prior Art
In general, magnetic memories (floppy-disc drives and hard-disc drives) have utilized a carriage for moving a magnetic head to any place on a magnetic storing medium whereat data is written to and read out of the magnetic storing medium.
High-speed access, reduction in dimension and high-compactness of track are recently required for the magnetic memories.
To this end, a linear motor has been proposed as a drive for a carriage which serves to move a magnetic head.
In the conventional memories, however, the linear motor has been designed separately from the carriage. There is thus a disadvantage that the memories cannot be reduced in dimension. Therefore, such a linear motor has been adopted exclusively in large-sized memories rather than small-sized memories, for example, 3.5 inch floppy disc drives.